


漫长的告别

by AraDoria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraDoria/pseuds/AraDoria
Summary: Harry撞开门的那一刻，就知道自己找对了地方。他大步走进房间，起伏的胸口昭示着他的急切。Narcissa Malfoy的声音由远及近，但他充耳不闻。午后的阳光温暖而耀眼。他面前的男人转过身来，衬衫和马甲勾勒挺拔的身躯，臂弯间搭着刚脱下的巫师长袍。他看起来和当年一样英俊冷漠，灰蓝色的双眼一如既往闪动着嘲弄的目光。Draco Malfoy站在那里，神色平静。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	漫长的告别

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文最大的意义就在于最后一句话的反转，所以不打某个tag了。

标题：漫长的告别

配对：Draco/Harry

作者：Ara

级别：G

声明：我不拥有Harry Potter中所有的人物。

  
Harry撞开门的那一刻，就知道自己找对了地方。他大步走进房间，起伏的胸口昭示着他的急切。Narcissa Malfoy的声音由远及近，但他充耳不闻。  
午后的阳光温暖而耀眼。他面前的男人转过身来，衬衫和马甲勾勒挺拔的身躯，臂弯间搭着刚脱下的巫师长袍。他看起来和当年一样英俊冷漠，灰蓝色的双眼一如既往闪动着嘲弄的目光。Draco Malfoy站在那里，神色平静。  
与他相比，衣着凌乱的Harry可以称得上狼狈。他扶了扶眼镜，试图遮住绿眼睛下的一片乌黑。  
“你知道我会来？”Harry眯起眼睛问道。  
“我不知道，但是不意外。”Draco Malfoy笑了笑，他随手将袍子搭在椅背上，侧身对赶来的Malfoy夫人说道：“关上门吧，妈妈。我们需要一个谈话。”  
“Draco……”Narcissa一脸慌乱地倚在门上，发髻因为疾跑而松散开，金色的碎发滑落脸颊。她捂住胸口，神色无助：“我只剩下你了，求求你……别让我再失去一次。”  
“不会的，Malfoy夫人。”Harry绷紧下颌，他盯着金发男人，握紧手中的魔杖，“我还不至于毁掉一切。”  
“也差不了多少。”Draco挑起眉毛，他给了他母亲一个安慰的微笑，看着她整理妆容，关上大门。他好整以暇地看着面前的黑发巫师，伸手示意他坐下：“自己找把椅子，我可没法招待你。”  
“你要是能招待我，我也不会过来了。”Harry粗鲁地拽过一把椅子摆在Draco的面前，木椅在地板上擦出重重钝响，刺耳的噪音让Draco忍不住皱起眉头。他最终选择无视Harry的无理，让自己靠在书桌边，正对着来客。  
Draco打了个响指，一张小方桌出现在Harry的手边，下午茶托盘上是热腾腾的红茶和小点心。“来点红茶？”Draco居高临下地看着他，挽手做一个“请”的姿势。  
Harry的视线没有离开过男人，他上下打量着Draco，唯恐男人下一刻就消失了。“茶。”Draco坚持着，直到Harry不得不妥协，呷了一口热茶。  
温热的液体从他的喉道滑过，Harry放下茶杯时却犹豫了。他的怒气和冲动仿佛随着红茶流回了胃里，怒火褪去后的慌乱和无措暴露无遗。他不知该如何开口，只好低头再拿起茶杯。  
男人和Harry上次见到的毫无差别，但他知道，Draco Malfoy变了。他的拇指摩挲着杯沿，温度从指尖传来，茶叶的芳香还萦绕在鼻间。Draco没有打破他的沉默，他安静地看着不请自来的男人。  
“我是来归还魔杖的。”良久，Harry说道，他从长袍内侧抽出一根魔杖搁在方桌上，山楂木，独角兽毛，十英寸。  
“不用了，谢谢。”Draco立刻说道，他挺直了背，坐回书桌后柔软的扶手椅。“它已经不属于我了，”他低头看向自己的书桌，拨弄着来回滚动的笔杆，“不要在我面前炫耀你夺走了属于我的东西。”  
“我没有夺走它。”他反驳道，“是你把它给我的。”  
Draco挑眉看向他，忽然笑起来。  
“我给了你？Potter，是谁给你的大脑施了一个混淆咒，让你觉得我在地牢里双手奉上了我自己的魔杖？还是说你觉得在有求必应屋里对你放的不是厉火而是一场烟花表演？你从我手中夺走了我的魔杖，Potter，它现在不听我的话，那我也用不着它了。”  
“但是它应该是你的。”Harry坚持道。  
Draco的鼻子里发出一声冷哼，他双手抱臂，眉毛挑得高高的，仿佛对Harry手中的东西不屑一顾：“证明它。”  
“从这里逃走的时候，我从你手上拿走了三根魔杖，Bellatrix的，Worm Tail的，你的。”Harry沉默了一会儿，开口说道， “Mione无法用好Bellatrix的魔杖，不仅因为魔杖不适合她，也因为她没有通过打败魔杖的原主人而获得它； Ron能用Worm Tail的魔杖，是因为他制服了Worm Tail，让他放弃了自己的魔杖；而我能用你的魔杖，Draco，不是因为我从你手中夺走了它，而是你主动将它递给了我。”  
“你用了冥想盆？”Draco忽然问道。  
Harry点点头。  
“难怪。”Draco冷笑一声，“也只有Dumbledore才会死后也不消停。”  
“不是他告诉我的。”Harry出口反驳，“前段时间Mione想处理掉Bellatrix的魔杖，但是它根本不听使唤，她才想起是我从你手中夺走的魔杖——她觉得我有可能是Bellatrix魔杖的新主人。”  
“但实际上，我不是。我也不是Worm Tail魔杖的新主人。我只是你的魔杖的新主人。Draco，是你给了我使用它的权利。”Harry看向面前金发的巫师，男人回避了他的视线。  
“那你该对我感恩戴德，Potter。”  
“谢谢。”  
Draco仿佛被噎住了，表情就像吞了一桶鼻涕虫。他敲了敲桌面，不情不愿地开口：“把魔杖放下，你可以走了。”  
“但你还欠我一个答案。”Harry说道，他双腿交叠，目光始终停留在眼前不耐烦的男人身上，“为什么帮我们？”  
阳光穿透玻璃，在地板上反射出刺眼的光斑让Harry看不清他的表情，他听见Draco Malfoy嗤笑一声，轻蔑地问道：“帮助？不好意思，我从未打算和纯血叛徒、泥巴种和凤凰社为伍。”  
“可是你想让我赢……不是吗？”  
“我只是出于某种原因把我的魔杖借给你用，但这不代表我希望帮助你成为世人爱戴的救世主。我对你在这种时候来我家炫耀你的战绩而感到难堪——你为什么不去对角巷接受别人的赞美呢？在我这里你只能得到嘲讽。”  
“事实上，我也不明白。但如果按照你的说辞，要我心安理得地接受一个战犯对我的帮助——”Draco听见“战犯”的时候微不可见地颤抖了一下，Harry咬牙，继续说道，“恐怕我也做不到。告诉我，为什么帮我？”  
“这不关你的事。”他生硬地避开了Harry的提问，“我累了，请你出去吧。”  
“我可不觉得你会累。”Harry站起身，穿过那片阳光走到他面前，“我必须要得到一个回答。”  
“恐怕要让你失望了。”Draco低下头，朝身边走了一步。Harry抽出魔杖指着他，“如果你想逃的话，我就炸了这个庄园。”  
“你敢。”  
“别忘了我现在是救世主。”他露出一个讽刺的微笑，“我做什么有人会反对吗？”  
Draco瞪大眼睛，他似乎从未见过Harry对他如此冷酷的一面。他喉头滚动，咬牙切齿地说道：“我没有什么好说的，这只是一个巧合。”  
“巧合不足以让你听到长老魔杖的真相。”Harry立刻戳穿了他的伪装，“我找过Albus，你知道画像从来不能撒谎。”  
“那你也应该知道我说的是真的。”Draco回击道，“我从老蜜蜂那里得知了长老魔杖的继承方式，然后把它传给了你。”  
“你还是没有回答我的问题。”他举起的魔杖抬高了点，正对着Draco，他压抑着暴动的情绪，说道，“那只是Albus的说法，但你为什么这么做？”  
“这与你无关。”Draco移开了与他对视目光，阳光洒在他浅色的睫毛上，遮住了银灰双眼中的神情。  
“这怎么和我无关？！”Harry感到胃里开始有一股火焰在升腾，愤怒在他的血管里流淌，血液冲刷着他的鼓膜，让他的太阳穴突突跳动。“你在我被抓住的时候拒绝认出我，还把你的魔杖交给我使用，甚至让出了长老魔杖，巧合？会有如此微妙的巧合吗？这种敷衍对你，对我都是一种侮辱。如果你不回答我，Malfoy，我会一辈子寝食难安。”  
“那你想听到怎样的回答？”他反问道，“是因为我被你的善良和伟大感动了，决定帮助你战胜黑魔王吗？”  
“Damn！”Harry忍不住咒骂出声，他用力朝墙壁上踢了一脚，魔杖在空中挥舞，杖尖冒出噼里啪啦的火星。  
Draco故作镇定地看着他犹如困兽在房间里走来走去，把头发弄得一团糟。他看得出这折磨了Harry很久，但他拒绝说出真相。  
阳光在地板上慢慢爬行，直到攀上了墙角。Harry缩在宽大的座椅之中，看起来比来时更加憔悴。他的茶早就凉了，但是没有人为他续杯。Draco Malfoy只是站在那里，背挺得如同标杆一般直。  
“最后一次，Malfoy，告诉我，你为什么要帮我？”他闭上了干涩的双眼，阳光早已消散，但那些轻浮的光斑依旧占据着他的视野，酸痛让他忍不住想要流泪。  
没有回答。  
Harry把脸埋进了掌心。他深深呼出一口气，顿觉疲惫：“如果这是你报复我的方式，恭喜你，你做到了。是我欠你一份人情，而我永远也还不了了。”  
“我没有想过回报——”  
“但是你在折磨我，而我毫无还手之力。”他苦笑道，“自从我和Albus的谈话之后，我已经很久没有睡过好觉了。我本来以为你只是不喜欢我，原来你对我的厌恶超出了我的想象。”  
“我从未恨过你。”Draco低声说道，“我只是不希望在你面前示弱……Potter，你不该来的。”  
“无论如何，我都将得到惩罚。”Harry站起身，摇摇晃晃地走到他面前，“做的好极了，你满意吗？”  
“这不该是惩罚。”Draco躲避着他的视线，“你不该因此受到良心的折磨。”  
“但我会一直活在对你的愧疚里。”他轻声说道，“再见，Draco。”他神色平静地转身朝大门走去，背影淹没在黑暗之中。  
Draco看着他走远，忍不住开口道。  
“如果你一定要知道的话……”  
他停下了脚步。  
“因为我爱你。”  
夕阳的余晖温柔地洒满房间。轻柔的风从窗外徐徐吹来，仿佛情人的细语。Harry不用转身就知道，那些残留的晚霞会笼罩着Draco的身影，给他披上薄纱，如同干涸的血迹。  
他闭上眼睛，在脑海里描画Draco的脸。那么清晰，栩栩如生。  
身后的霞光让Harry浸在黑暗之中，寒意从他心底涌起，缓缓侵蚀他的每一寸肌理。  
他等这句话太久了。  
以至于听到都仿佛是幻觉。  
“我该走了。”他深吸一口气，故作平静地说道。  
“再见。”  
Draco礼貌的道别击溃了他最后一道防线。他转过身大步朝男人走去，却在Draco面前堪堪停住。他想要伸手去抚摸Draco的脸，但指尖停留在最后一刻。  
他的手最终还是扶住了墙。  
泪水从眼底涌了上来，他用力眨眼，试图将眼泪逼回去。朦胧中他看见Draco的身影，就像之前无数个午夜梦回中一样熟悉。  
Harry扶着墙壁，头也抵在上面，身体缓缓下滑。哽咽声终于从他的呼吸里逃脱，消散在空气中。  
Draco Malfoy低下头，忍不住伸手印上Harry的手掌。他温柔地看着无助哭泣的巫师，无奈地说道。  
“别哭了，疤头。”  
“我的画布要被你哭湿了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 隐藏Hint  
> 关于环境变化：  
> 从午后到黄昏，得知真相的时候也就是夜晚即将到来的时刻。  
> Truth：  
> 因为Dumbledore把Elder Wand的继承真相通过画像告诉了Draco，Draco选择主动把魔杖给Harry。照顾Olivander和放走Harry让Draco失去了Lord Voldemort的宠信，在最终决战时被Greyback咬死。  
> 画像设定：  
> 1． 画像永远不能撒谎  
> 2． 画像与本人只有记忆继承，没有情感继承。因此画像Draco可以轻易说出真相（“因为我爱你”），但是对Harry是没有感情的，在Harry跪在地上哭的时候，他除了无奈感觉不到任何真实情感。  
> 后续对话：  
> “我能为你做什么？”  
> “我不需要同情。”  
> “不是同情，我……”  
> “照顾好我妈妈。”  
> “我会的。”  
> “你该走了。”  
> “好。”
> 
> “疼吗？”  
> “不疼，Greyback咬的时候我已经失去知觉了。”
> 
> 歌词参考（标题来源）：  
> You are everything I never wanted  
> And all the things I didn’t need  
> This ain’t who I wanna be  
> You don’t have to be stay forever  
> I’ll make passion over pride  
> Full moon, high tide  
> Let’s make it a long goodbye  
> Tomorrow we’ll pick up the pieces  
> Try to mend our broken lines  
> Soft kiss, sweet lies  
> Let’s make it a long goodbye


End file.
